


Bleeding

by lokatiemidze



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bleeding, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluffy, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Shizaya - Freeform, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya sends strange text to Shizuo.Shizuo gets angry and comes to his house and finds him bleeding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

Shizuo was already knocking on the door and mumbling angrily. He said to Izaya many times that he doesn’t like messaging on the phone but like always he didn’t listen and send him some texts with stupid words

“my… Hed red hurt. Come to housekeeper. Need hand.”

What does this message means?! He was getting more and more angry. Finally Izaya opened his door.

“what the… “he didn’t finish his word when he saw that Izaya hand was bleeding

“what happened? “

He grabbed Izaya and ran to the bathroom. Shizuo washed his hand gently and put bandage on it. It wasn’t a deep cut but it was really long.Izaya was watching him silently and kept biting his mouth because it hurt really much and he didn’t wanted to shout.

“how it turned like this? ”

“I… I was trying to cook and suddenly I cut my hand with a knife”-he was saying it quietly.

Izaya was sure that Shizuo would make fun of him but he made a mistake. Shizuo took him to bed and patted his head nicely.

“ you sure are stupid sometimes aren’t you? "he said it full of love

"don’t worry I will go and cook now. You rest a bit…But really what the fuck did you text me? ”

“I was trying to text you "My hand is bleeding and it hurts. Come to my house. I need your help”

“Why didn’t you just call me?”

“I thought that you wouldn’t pick up ”

“what? Stupid Izaya “-Said Shizuo and walked into the kitchen

Izaya was pleased with his boyfriend. He was falling for Shizuo more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short,but well I hope you liked it^^


End file.
